Silk Stockings
by xx Some Weirdo
Summary: First time fic. Harry and Ruth. Late night on the Grid. Ruth chooses to say 'Yes'...a lot.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi there. New to the fandom. Really nervous offering up my first fic being 'M' rated and all. Please be gentle as this is my first time. I hope you enjoy. I hope it's somewhat sexy and not too out of character. Of course that's what fanfic is for, to 'play' with them. Pure indulgence on my part. Thanks in advance. Set mid Series 9 the one time Ruth had on a shorter skirt. **_

Silk Stockings

It was getting late again. The times they found themselves alone on the Grid was increasing more and more each week. The days crisis was averted and they found themselves sitting on his most uncomfortable sofa in his dimly lit office like so many nights before. There was a lull in their work-filled conversation. Neither meeting the others eye they both started,

'I want-'

'Well I -'

'Please you first,' he said.

'No, you,' she insisted with a blush.

'I just wanted to say thank you for all you do here for us... for me.'

'You're welcome, Harry.' shrugging off the praise. 'But it is my job. I'm meant to do a good job otherwise you'd probably have me sacked,' she joked.

'Never, you're much too valuable to the team...and to me.' Her heart quickening at his words.

'I really don't know what I'd do without you, Ruth.'

It was a casual compliment from boss to employee but the underlying meaning to almost everything they said to each other as of late was ever present in their thoughts.

She answered him as ever, with quiet meaning, 'Yes, you do.'

He looked at her. She had a sad smile.

'Yes, I suppose you're right.'

The small gesture was unconscious. And was meant as a meaningless pat. But when he failed to remove his hand from her knee they both noticed the mood shift in the small space of his office. It was as if time had stopped. Their peripherals shrinking their atmosphere causing tunnel vision to take over focusing on the connection of their skin.

Both looking at his hand on her leg.

A choice was to be made. If he were to remove his hand, they could go on pretending that nothing had happened. But if he were to move his hand a little, the implications would lead to so much more.

Seeing as she hadn't stormed out or slapped him across the face he decided to take a giant leap towards a sexual harassment suit. She just stared waiting to see what would happen. Her breath was erratic in the seconds it took her to register what could indeed be a step for them. She was frozen with fear and with a thrill of him touching her, as they had very rarely touched. If she spoke his name she was afraid he would stop or even proceed. Terrified of either outcome she just continued to breathe.

His hand gently squeezed right above her knee caught in a trance unable to pull away.

'I'm so sorry, Ruth,' lying. Not the least bit sorry. 'I don't know what's come over me.'

She replied, 'Don't be sorry, Harry.'

His apology brought her to meet his gaze. He spoke her name again, husky; with such hunger she could feel her name resonate inside her. Her eyes, dark despite their light blue pigment. He could see the desire. Though it could have been fear, he read it as the former. Lightly grazing his fingers up her leg feeling the smooth nylon under his skin. The hem of her skirt was the next obstacle. To go over would be the 'gentlemanly' thing to do with the impromptu exploration. Though he wasn't exactly feeling gentleman-like. To go under would be a whole other level. A level he wanted to explore. One that they wouldn't be able to ignore. Nor, he thought, they would want to. His eyes were on hers, their breath in sync. He was ready for her to stop him at any moment for the thrill to be quashed; for them to go back to the way they were before.

He dared to continue up the silken threads.

'So soft,' he whispers.

Her hand reached up to touch his face.

'Yes,' agreeing, wishing he was touching her skin and not just her stockings.  
His face moved into her palm and turning his head, kissed it. His eyes sought out hers as his lips touched her skin. As he reached higher up her thigh. Her wish granted as his fingers reached the top of the lace of her hold up stockings and clasped suspenders.

More than pleasantly surprised he almost gasped in the feel of it. All the times he had fantasied about doing just this to her and it was becoming a reality.  
A glint came to his eyes. He could feel her warm flesh, the heat coming from her skin was intoxicating.  
Trying to find his lost voice, he spoke, 'Suspenders Ruth?' His finger curling under the elastic, pulling, teasing. 'What's the occasion?'

Seeing his reaction she became more confident.  
She merely shrugged, 'On the off chance should the temptation strike.'

'A temptation indeed.'

Biting her lip she inhaled sharply as his hand splayed around her thigh, squeezing her flesh. His thumb then brushed against her knickers as she quickly started to unravel. Her hand grabbed at the front of his shirt pulling him closer to her. Everything then became electric.

'Harry.'

His name was all the assurance he needed. Grabbing her around up to her backside he pulled her onto his lap.

'Ruth,' growling, slipping his other hand under her skirt. Straddling him, her hands in his hair.

'Harry?' gasping

'I need you Ruth.'

'Yes.'

She slowly started to grind her hips into his lap feeling the tingles rush through her center. She could feel his excitement between her legs and she couldn't help but moan. Longing to feel his lips on hers. She took his face in her hands leaning down to taste his lips once and for all. Licking at them, urging them open. With no force necessary his tongue tangled with hers. Tasting so sweet. Her mouth watering as her jaw ached for more.

'Harry, I need to feel more,' thrusting up at hearing her words. His hands gently massaging her backside, helping with the steady rhythm of her hips.

'Yes, and you shall.'

Him knowing she was wet against his trousers. He moved his hands from underneath her skirt to her waist. Her hips stilled as he slid under her jumper seeking out her supple mounds. Finding her nipples, gently squeezes them. Craving to taste them and flick them with his tongue; nip them between his teeth. But he would have to make do with his fingers at the moment. He couldn't get enough of her.

'Ruth, what do you want me to do to you?'

Sighing, 'Make love to me, Harry. Please. I need you.'

'No,' he quickly continued. 'Not here.' He moved to her ear, kissing her, whispering, 'I want you comfortable in my bed. Where I can see all of you. Come home with me.'

'Yes.'

She got up straightening her skirt and top. He readjusted his manly-hood and they moved to the door. Before she had the chance to open it he spun her round.

'A little something before we hit the road,' kissing her hard pinning her against the door. His hand skillfully slipped beneath her skirt as his fingers quickly moved to the side the thin lacy knickers that were separating them from pure pleasure filling her sex. Clutching to him, gasping in pleasure. Her head swimming in bliss. She begged him through her moans clutching at his shoulders trying to claim some sense of grounding. She was ready to let go, to accept this gift from him. And he finally indulged her cries.

'Do you like this Ruth?'

Her breathy, 'Yes!' into his neck was her reply. He rewarded her with more of him. He loved feeling her quiver against his hand. Never thinking he would ever be able to indulge having her pinned to his office door.

'Good. Cause I'm not going to stop until you shout my name.' he sung in her ear.

'Don't ever stop. I want to stay like this forever.'

He moved his head back and caught her sleepy-like gaze. Her lids heavy, mouth parted. He could smell her sweet breath in his mouth. He wanted to see the ecstasy he was causing. He wanted to feel her come against his fingers. She was his now. He owned her body; she gave it willingly. He was going to do everything he pleased with her. Her body spasming against his magic touch. His fingers whirring inside her, bringing her to the edge of oblivion. She screamed out his name as she came collapsing against him. Sighing with pleasure, a laugh escaped, a contented smile on her lips.

'There's plenty more where that came from.'

'I can't wait for you to show me.'

_**Thanks for reading. If you liked it let me know. If properly encouraged I'll try to come up with more. **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Well thank you so much for your wonderful reviews. I know it's been a little while since first posting but I hope you enjoy this next chapter. Sorry for the language. M rated for the sexual content. Unbeta'd mistakes mine, unlike Spooks. **_

His hand was on her back, the hand that had just been so intimately pleasuring her. Walking through the corridor at the proximity they were would raise suspicion on the cctv. They were trying their damnedest to be discrete but the smiles on their faces were a dead give away. But ultimately they didn't really seem to mind. When they reached the parking garage their lips found each others again. He had her pinned to the car before she could even breathe. His hands wandering the length of her body, her hands pulling him as near to her as she could manage. Their centres meeting tingling through the fabric of their restrictive clothing.

'Ruth,' he breathed through the kisses. 'We have to leave now.'

'Mmm. Let's not and say we did.' smiling through at his lips.

'Well, unless you want our first time together to be recorded for all the night shift to see I suggest we do.'

She quickly pulled away, her eyes searching for the hidden camera. He could see the concern in her face.

'Don't worry. I'll have it wiped. Bernard in security owes me a favor,' he said gently taking her hand and opening the door to the car for her.

Speeding throughout the streets of London, he didn't think that if he was pulled over the excuse of 'ten years of pining' and 'finally getting the girl' would get him off the hook. He was however going to risk it. And if he had to use his knighthood, threats, anything to get them home as fast a possible, he would.

'Ruth, as much as I am enjoying your hand on my thigh I think it would be best, my driving at this speed, for you to stop. I would like to make love to you preferably before I die in a fiery car accident.'

'Oh. Of course. Sorry.'

He smiled at her. 'Don't you ever be sorry.'

The door closed behind them. They were finally there. In his dim foyer, 'Allow me,' he slid the coat from her shoulders.  
She felt his breath at her neck. A shiver ran through her at his proximity. She turned to him and they stared at each other both caught in the intensity. She reached out first. Grabbing his tie she pulled him toward her. His hands found her face holding her to him he kissed her. Yet again she was pinned against his door, the length of his body gloriously pushing into hers.

'Ruth,' he said pulling away, trailing his lips down her neck.

'Yes, Harry?' she moaned.

'Would you like...'

Her hands in his hair gently forcing him to continue massaging her neck with his lips.

'Yes!'

'You don't know what I was going to ask.'

'I don't care what it is. I know I'll want what ever it is your offering.'

'Well then I'll just pop to the kitchen. And put the kettle on.' She could feel the smile on her skin.

'Oh, no you don't. There will be plenty of time for tea later.'

'Well, then I guess it's time I give you a tour.'

His continued to kiss her neck. His hands around her waist he pulled her with him walking backwards.

'Den. Kitchen. Bathroom.' freeing one hand gesturing to said locations.

'Stairs,' tumbling up the steps blind in their haste.  
'Hallway. Guest room. Guest bath. Office.'

And he stopped, pulled away and gazed into her eyes. Their breath laboured. He brushed his thumb over her smooth cheek and said, 'My room. This is where I've dreamt about being with you. Every night before I go to sleep I think about what it would be like,' he softly kissed her cheek. 'And now you're here.'

'I am,' her pupils dilated with lust. 'So what are you going to do about it?'

His lips crushed hers as he walked her back towards the bed. Fighting with each others clothing, needing to feel more if each other. Soon she was only in her bra and knickers, suspenders still clasped to her stockings. He moved away from her to admire the sight. Both panting for needed breath.

'Gorgeous.' His want for her all encumbering.  
She looked into his eyes unable to help but blush under his gaze.

Then she asked, 'Do you want me to take off my stockings?'

'No,' he smiled. 'I think I'll take that task upon myself.'

Relishing the moment he lifted her leg smoothing his hands up the silk threads. Trailing up to unclasp the suspenders. Making herself keep her eyes open they never leave his. His hands feeling her hot skin encircling her thigh. Fingers tantalizing closer and closer to her wet core, teasing her taking them away, pulling down her stocking. Resting her leg on his shoulder kissing her calf, moving down further, the back of her knee, and further still to her thigh. Hot forceful kisses making her call out with pleasure.

He leaned over her his gaze filled with rapture. His fingers lightly grazing her wet knickers, palm pressing against her warmth. Sneaking his fingers to the elastic, pulling down the lace, the heat pooled in her core at the intimacy of him seeing her so vulnerable. His fingers again trailing up her thighs softly reassuring her of the desire held by them both. He knelt on the bed worshiping her body whilst his hands on her thighs softly caressing. Lips finding her skin, he is intoxicated by her scent. Needing more of her he made his way kissing her inner thigh edging his way up closer to his intended prize. She was swimming with the pleasure of his lips but her nerves overcame her and she spoke,

'Harry, no you don't... you don't have to do that.'

He smiled at her shyness, 'I know I don't _have_ to, Ruth. However I desperately _want_ to.' He continued kissing her body, this time at her hips, edging ever nearer.  
She stopped him again.

'It's just I've... I've never been good at...that.'

Reassuringly he said, 'Ruth, this is not a thing _you_ have to be good at. That's my job. And I assure you I _am..._quite capable.'

And he proved right. He opened her folds revealing her coveted sex to his gracious tongue, licking and tasting her. His lips sucked her clit ultimately sending her into near spasm. She bucked into his ministrations. Feeling the waves of orgasm. Her hands buried in his hair begging him inside her.  
Her cries were too much for him to bear. He needed to feel her surround him. The remainders if his clothes were quickly discarded. His cock filled her ever so fully with a cry. He plowed into her over and over finally fulfilling his urges.

'Harry. Don't stop. Don't ever stop fucking me.'

His moans mingled with hers as his warm cum spilled inside her. He collapsed over her maintaining their union. He kissed her neck and whispered into her skin,

'I love you, Ruth.'

She laughed in her ecstacy. She brought his face to hers cradling in her hands.

'I love you, Harry.'

_**If you liked it please review. I might have one more chapter in me. ;)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: This is a bit explicit. If that's not your thing don't read. Apologies for language and for writing this. I hope it's not too much. Don't own Spooks.**_

His eyes opened. He saw her standing by the bed. Her naked back looking so soft, his first waking thoughts were of running his fingers over the ivory flesh. He then saw her pick up his shirt. He was out of bed before he could tell himself otherwise. Hearing the rustle if the bed she turned to him. His shirt hung unbuttoned over her shoulders. The peaks if her breasts showing through the fabric, her breast bone smooth and beautiful. Her lace knickers forming a 'V' at the top of her thighs. He wanted to be inside her again, to feel her surround him with her warmth.  
She was slightly startled by his stark naked presence in front of her. A bit occupied in their haste the night before she hadn't had that pleasure. They stood there staring at each other. And then he finally spoke.

'I've waited 9 years to wake up and see you in my bed.'

'And are you disappointed?'

'I would be,' his eyes shamelessly trailing her body. 'But seeing you in my unbuttoned shirt has mollified me.' his hands ran down her arms. 'Where are you going dressed so?'

'I was going to go get the tea I so blatantly refused last night.'

'Well then,' his gravely morning voice whispered. 'it's my turn to refuse. I'm not letting you go anywhere without a kiss first.'  
She smiled lightly pressing his lips to hers.

'Morning.' he whispered.

'Mmmm. Morning.'

His hands at her waist trailed up the front of her breastbone and then down again to her navel circling it. He stopped kissing her to admire the beautiful ivory canvas his fingers were having the pleasure of painting on. Which soon found residence on her breasts. Her breath again started to stagger. Her own hands began trailing his strong back. She had the glorious delight to trail down to his well rounded bum. How long she wanted to do that she didn't know.

Her eyes closed relishing in his touch as she could feel his arousal against her skin. He slipped the cotton from her shoulders and sat on the bed at mouth level to taste her soft peaks, his mouth acquainting itself with its new favourite part of her. Sucking on her nipple, dancing around with his tongue, nipping with his teeth. His eyes looked up at her seeing the bliss he was inflicting. Her head fell back as his soft lips kissed and massaged. Humming in the paradise of the feel of him her arousal deepened down below.

Needless to say the tea was long forgotten. His mouth unwillingly abandoned her breast as she straddled his lap. Reaching her hand between their two bodies she curled her fingers around his firm shaft. She slowly started to stroke him. The growl that escaped was almost carnal, unnatural in sound. She reveled in the reaction she was inflicting. He was so big and hard just for her. She pushed him backward into the bed pressing her body to him, teasing his cock against her wet pants.  
Back and forth.  
Back and forth.  
He moaned expletives. And more so when her mouth came down on him sucking him hard.

She liked how his hips slightly bucked at her ministration.  
She liked how he tasted on her tongue.  
She liked that her mouth was sore from the size of him.  
She liked that he would soon be shouting her name.

She released him from her mouth but would soon capture him again. Sliding off her knickers she straddled his torso. She moved against him massaging her center with his skin. Her hands smoothing his chest. She tweaked his nipples causing him to gasp. But she more than willingly laved them better with her tongue. And then she finally slid herself onto him.

They let out a gasp together at their union and started to move. Eyes locked, hips in perfect harmony. Her weight pressing against him. His hands moved up her back as he softly dragged his fingernails over her skin. Tingles shot throughout her body letting out a moan at the sensation.

She was riding him slowly building in rhythm, eventually panting for needed breath. Her breasts bouncing beautifully with each of their thrusts. Her hands pressing against his chest for balance he was mesmerised by her beauty.

And he swore again, 'Fuck Ruth. Oh fuck.'

Hearing his voice, feeling his hard pulse inside her, sent her over the edge. She rode the wave to oblivion gasping in ecstasy. His release spilling inside her yet again. She collapsed against him, her face buried at his neck, whispering her love for him.

'We're going to be late if you don't hurry,' he said straightening his tie.

'Yes, well I can't go to work without knickers now can I?'  
Of all the extra clothes she had in her bag for emergencies an extra pair of knickers was not among them.

He smiled. 'I don't see how that's a problem,' giving her a devilish smile. 'I see that as quite the advantage actually.'

'Oh really?' eyebrows raised.

'Quite.'

He stood right in front of her backing her up against his door. His hands hitching up her skirt caressing her soft thighs.  
Her heart began to speed. His fingers inching ever so near to her sweet spot. And just when she was about to sod work and let him take her then and there he whispered in her ear.

'And if you're a good little analyst you'll figure out where I've hidden your pants.'

The End

_**These two are just too fun to write especially in such a naughty way as this. *hides* One last review would be brilliant. Also anonymous reviews are always welcomed too. So don't be shy to acknowledge your enjoyment. ;)  
**_


End file.
